The present invention relates to devices for storing and discharging viscous liquids.
Viscous liquids are usually stored in tanks. The fluidity of the viscous liquids and therefore the ease with which they can be pumped decreases sporadically as its temperature falls. Therefore it is important that all viscous liquid storage devices or tanks have to be equipped with heating. There are various types of heating elements provided in the viscous liquid storage devices. It is believed that they can be further improved as to their simplicity of construction, efficiency and easiness of handling.